


Marco

by xKagaYuukix



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4783751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKagaYuukix/pseuds/xKagaYuukix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean budzi się w objęciach Marco. Zamyślony, wpatruje się w niego i rozmyśla o obawach, które go dręczą…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marco

    Kropelki deszczu uderzają cicho o szybę. Wpatruję się w nią z mojego łóżka, leżąc na brzuchu i podpierając dłonią brodę. Trochę mi zimno, ale jestem zbyt rozleniwiony, by wstać i sięgnąć po ubrania.  
    Po mojej prawej stronie słychać Twój miarowy oddech. Czuję jego ciepło na ramieniu i zastanawiam się, kiedy będziemy mogli tak leżeć razem, szczęśliwi, nie obawiając się tych, którzy czają się za murem. Kiedy będziemy mogli oddać się zwykłym, prostym zajęciom, takim jak handlowanie owocami, czy gotowanie w karczmie. Kiedy będziemy mogli poświęcać sobie więcej czasu...  
    Czuję, że się poruszasz, patrzę więc na Ciebie. Twoja łagodna twarz, delikatnie usiana piegami, jest taka spokojna. Uwielbiam na nią patrzeć...ale jednocześnie tego nienawidzę.   
    Kiedy przypominam sobie Twoje przerażenie...mam ochotę uciec jak najdalej stąd, zapomnieć o świecie, w którym przyszło nam żyć, zapomnieć o Tobie. Świadomość, że mogę Cię kiedyś stracić tak boleśnie pulsuje w mojej głowie, przebijając się przez inne myśli.  
    Boję się o Ciebie, Marco.  
    Boję się, że przyjdzie taki dzień, w którym nie będę w stanie Cię ochronić...  
    Pochylam lekko głowę i całuję Cię delikatnie. Otwierasz powoli oczy, a kiedy odrywam usta od Twoich, rumienisz się i zaczynasz wiercić niespokojnie.  
-    Um...Jean...j-już nie śpisz?  
-    Przed chwilą się obudziłem – mówię, układając się na boku.  
-    Ah...rozumiem. Zimno trochę...  
-    To przytul mnie mocno – szepczę, otaczając Cię ramieniem. Mam nadzieję, że nie zauważyłeś, iż drży ono lekko.  
Toniesz w moich objęciach, uśmiechając się lekko. Zaczerpujesz powietrza i wzdychasz,   
a ja czuję na torsie łaskoczący powiew. Całuję Twoje czoło i opieram o nie swoje.  
-    Dobrze spałeś?- pytam.  
-    Tak – odpowiadasz, zadowolony.- Jeszcze nigdy nie byłem tak wyspany! A ty, Jean?  
-    Ja również – kłamię.  
-    Szkoda, że pogoda tak się popsuła – wzdychasz cicho.- Inaczej moglibyśmy pójść na spacer.  
-    Możemy iść.  
-    Przecież pada – śmiejesz się lekko.  
-    To nic. Jeśli bardzo chcesz, możemy pójść.  
-    Nie – czuję, że całujesz mnie lekko w szyję. Uśmiecham się.- Wolę tu z tobą poleżeć.  
-    Przyznaj się, że chcesz robić coś więcej – śmieję się delikatnie, splatając palce mojej dłoni z Twoimi.  
-    T-to nie tak!- krzyczysz, rumieniąc się intensywnie.- Jean!  
-    Oh, wolałbym, żebyś wołał moje imię w innych okolicznościach...ten akcent z wcześniej był o wiele bardziej seksowny.  
-    Jean!- uderzasz mnie lekko pięścią w tors, na co wybucham śmiechem.   
Powstrzymać łzy. Muszę powstrzymać łzy.  
-    Jesteś strasznie napalony, Jean...- mruczysz.- Pamiętam, jak gapiłeś się na Mikasę...  
-    Hm? To było dawno. Zapomniałem o niej, bo zakochałem się w takim jednym chłopaku.  
-    Ah tak?- uśmiechasz się lekko.  
-    Ano tak. Jest uroczy i kochany. Jestem jego bohaterem, wiesz? Podziwia mnie, ponieważ jestem naprawdę super!   
-    Jaki głupek ci to powiedział?- śmiejesz się.  
-    Ma na imię Marco – szepczę, głaszcząc Cię teraz po włosach.- Jestem w nim szaleńczo zakochany. Naprawdę, cholernie go kocham, wiesz?  
-    A-ah tak?- Twoja twarz znów się rumieni.- J-jestem pewien, że on też cię bardzo kocha!  
-    Naprawdę?  
-    Tak...ja bym cię kochał, gdybym nim był.  
-    Rozumiem. W takim razie jestem szczęśliwy.  
-    Uhm. Ja też. Yy...to znaczy on!  
Śmiejemy się razem, przytulając do siebie. Jak to możliwe, że można trzymać w   
ramionach tyle szczęścia i jednocześnie czuć w sercu tak ogromny ból...i strach?  
-    Kiedyś będziemy razem, Marco – szepczę.- Będę co dnia przynosił ci kwiaty, jak przystało na zakochanego chłopaka, klęcząc, śpiewał ci o moich uczuciach...Będę zabierał cię każdego wieczoru na spacer, a każdej nocy trzymał cię w ramionach. Każdego ranka będę budził się obok ciebie, jako pierwszy i czekał, aż ty się zbudzisz, żeby cię przywitać... . Będę cię pocieszał, gdy będzie ci smutno i skakał z radości, gdy będziesz szczęśliwy. Będę patrzył, jak twoje ciało się starzeje, lecz dusza pozostaje niezmieniona...i będę zakochiwał się w tobie każdego dnia. Wciąż od nowa...

  
*    *    *

  
    Wiatr owiewał moją twarz, zabierając ze sobą trzymane przeze mnie płatki polnych kwiatów. Siedząc na wzgórzu i patrząc przed siebie na oddaloną o kilkaset metrów wioskę, mam wrażenie, jakbyś siedział obok mnie. Jakimś niepojętym cudem czuję Twoją obecność przy moim boku, tak ciepłą i tak uspokajającą, jak tamtego pamiętnego dnia, kiedy leżeliśmy razem w łóżku po chwilach ze sobą spędzonych. Najpiękniejszych chwilach w moim życiu.  
    Teraz, prawie 5 lat później, kiedy nasze marzenie w końcu się ziściło i uwolniliśmy świat od tytanów, wspominam Twój uśmiech, który z pewnością pojawiłby się na Twojej piegowatej, radosnej twarzy.  
    Podchodzę do nagrobku pod drzewem, na którym wyryłem Twoje imię. Kładę na nim bukiet polnych kwiatów i klękam na jednym kolanie. Nie wiem, jak mam zaśpiewać Ci o moich uczuciach. Nie wiem, jak mam dobrać słowa, by odpowiednio je wyraziły. Uśmiecham się do kamiennej płyty, patrząc przez łzy na litery układające się w Twoje imię.  
    Chyba już wiem, co mam zaśpiewać.  
  



End file.
